


Waiting for you

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Bathroom Voyeurism, Ghost Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sleep Sex, accidental somnophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry ha tenido sueños extraños desde que se mudó a ese nuevo apartamento...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for you

Henry sentía incómodo cómo un par de manos ajenas invadían su cuerpo.

En todo momento quiso quitarlas de encima, pero no podía, estaba dormido.

Las manos comenzaban acariciando su rostro y de poco bajaban por su cuello a desbotonar su pijama y tocar desnudo su pecho, también sintiendo una lengua jugueteando en sus pezones; deslizándose después lentamente por su vientre hasta a su entrepierna, donde una de las manos traviesas se mentía por debajo de sus boxers y con cierta delicadeza masajeaba la parte más intima de su ser hasta hacerlo llegar al clímax.

El castaño abrió de golpe los ojos y echó un rápido vistazo a su habitación. No había nadie. Eso tuvo que haber sido otros de esos sueños raros.

Su respiración se encontraba agitada, su cuerpo bañado en sudor, y su ropa interior manchada de líquido blanco.

Era el mismo sueño de hace dos noches, con la diferencia de que la primera vez fueron únicamente las caricias, en la segunda se sumaron los besos, y esta tercera...

Al principió creyó que los sueños se trataban de deseos ocultos o acciones reprimidas. No había tenido novia desde hacía dos años, mucho menos mantener relaciones sexuales. Aparte, era un hombre tan tímido que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en la masturbación. No obstante, esos sueños eran tan reales…

Suspiró cansado y fue al baño a limpiarse, se cambió de pijama y resolvió en volver a la cama y dormir, al día siguiente tenía trabajo que hacer, además de que aún no terminaba de empacar sus pertenencias desde que se mudó a ese nuevo apartamento unos días atrás.

Al día siguiente Henry regresó a su habitación con cierto miedo. Cuando fue a entregar unas fotos al Periódico al que trabajaba se encontró casualmente un artículo sobre el aniversario póstumo de un tal Walter Sullivan que se había suicidado justamente en el departamento al que acababa de cambiarse, y del susto ni siquiera quiso leer los detalles.

Tras pensarlo bastante rato, se sintió estúpido y rió. Si hubiese un fantasma en su casa, seguro tendría mejores cosas que hacer que manosearlo en las noches. Sabía que ya tenía edad para casarse y formar una familia, quizás esos sueños intentaban decirle que buscara ya una compañera.

Miró la tele un rato, terminó de escribir un artículo sobre el Hospital Alchemilla y, antes de darse un baño, buscó en Internet si existía información sobre fantasmas acosadores. Sólo encontró testimonios no fiables de personas que afirmaban ser violadas por entes malignos y algo llamados "Súcubos" e "Íncubos", que eran demonios que robaban energía vital mediante el coito.

Apenas el agua le cayó encima comenzó a enjabonarse, y entonces sintió de nuevo aquellas manos tocándole la espalda y bajando hasta llegar a su cintura. Henry se paralizó de terror. Unos labios besaron su cuello y hombros, y fue cuando las manos tocaron su trasero que se pudo mover con brusquedad. Rápidamente, se quitó el jabón, se ató una toalla y salió casi dando saltos de la ducha.

Corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, algo que le pareció bastante idiota siendo que, si en verdad era un fantasma, podría atravesar la puerta sin problemas…

Se subió a la cama y se acurrucó en ella, pensando en que quizás su cerebro le estaba jugando una mala broma por enterarse sobre suicidio de ese hombre sumando los sueños húmedos. Y pasó más o menos una hora cuando logró tranquilizarse y quedarse dormido.

Henry había logrado hasta ese momento dormir apaciblemente. Por desgracia, las manos volvieron, pero ahora estas fueron directo a desatar la toalla que lo cubrían de la cintura (de la impresión olvidó cambiarse de ropa). El castaño quiso abrir los ojos y moverse al sentir las manos jugando de nuevo con su intimidad hasta ponerla erecta. Era inútil, su sueño era demasiado pesado y ninguna de sus extremidades se movía. Posiblemente su asechador lo sabía porque se atrevió a ir más lejos.

La boca de Henry fue abierta a la fuerza para darle paso a unos gruesos dedos que, ya que estuvieron completamente ensalivados, se cambiaron de lugar, a la entrada de "su otra boca".

Henry intentó resistirse al primer dedo invasor pero eso sirvió solamente para tensar su cuerpo y que doliera. El fantasma, espíritu, ente—lo que fuera— no parecía querer lastimarlo. Antes de proseguir, juntó sus labios con los suyos, metiendo la lengua para explorar su boca al tiempo que paseaba las manos por sus cadenas y pecho y así relajarlo lo suficiente hasta que el castaño logró girar la cabeza y tomar desesperadas bocanadas de aire.

Henry respiraba con dificultad, más que asustado de que algo sobrenatural lo estuviera violando sino también por el hecho de que estaba seguro de que ese algo era hombre… Las manos gruesas y pesadas, la brusquedad gentil con la que era tratado, y juraría haber sentido el cosquilleo de una escasa barba durante el beso…

Henry sintió cómo su acosador se quitaba de encima para levantar sus piernas por los tobillos e introducir los dedos donde lo había intentado antes. El primer dedo entró relativamente fácil, pues Henry ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado para dejarse hacer, y un segundo y tercer dedo entraron después.

Los dedos salieron y sintió cierto alivio y a la vez algo de decepción, lo que no le duró mucho porque entonces 'otra cosa' ocupo su lugar haciendo presión.

Henry se estremeció y se arqueó su espalda. Al principio había sentido un extraño dolor punzante que de a poco menguó para convertirse en un extraño placer indescriptible. Nunca antes alguien lo habían tocado de esa manera por lo que eso se convirtió en su primera experiencia como pasivo.

Y de pronto pudo abrir los ojos: frente a él estaba un hombre de cabello de largo hasta los hombros y rubio, de ojos azules por lo que podía percibir, porque su imagen era nítida como el de un espíritu, y se hubiera asustado si no fuera porque el placer de las arremetidas nublaban su mente.

Era el hombre de la foto del artículo, era Walter Sullivan.

El hombre sonrió al notar su mirada y volvió a besarlo, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior al tiempo que aumentaba la intensidad de las embestidas.

El castaño tuvo un momento de claridad cuando su cuerpo despertó totalmente, y quiso empujar al hombre rubio y alejarse pero éste se encontraba aferrado a sus caderas y manteniéndolo en la cama con su propio peso. Y sintió una de las manos traviesas subir y bajar por su miembro, ante ello no pudo evitar gemir de gozo y más al sentir un líquido caliente inundando su interior.

Aunque Walter había logrado su cometido, Henry aún estaba insatisfecho, por lo que agitó con más rapidez la mano y lamió sus pezones hasta que lo hizo venirse.

A la mañana siguiente Henry despertó desorientado. Lo primero que pensó, ya estando consciente, es que aquello había sido otro de esos sueños y que quizás debería visitar un psicólogo. Sin embargo, su momento de psedopaz se vio interrumpida al darse cuenta que algo goteaba entre sus piernas y su ano palpitaba adolorido. En ese mismo instante supo que tenía que salir de esa habitación y buscar otro lugar para vivir. Lo que no sabía es que le había gustado a Walter y éste decidió seguirlo a donde quiera que fuera.


End file.
